Letter Drabbles
by Braverose
Summary: A collection of drabbles written using letter prompts. Each story contains a letter written by one of our fave mages to someone or to themselves. #1 Dear person I like - Jellal to Erza (Jerza). #2 Dear person I like - Levy to Gajeel (Gajevy). #3 Dear Dad - Lucy. #4 Dear past self - Mirajane
1. Dear person I like - Jellal to Erza

**Title**: This is our answer

**Prompt**: Dear person I like

**Characters**: Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet

**Setting**: Post-Tenrou arc, pre-GMG

**Rating**: T

**Word count**: 465

**Notes**: I tried to write this as fluff, but I cannot. This is, I think, slight melancholic but also hopeful. Spoiler-ish for manga chapter 264

.

.

When he was sure that his friends are asleep, Jellal quietly approached the campfire with a sheet of paper and an ink pen. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he began to write.

_Dear—_

He almost wrote her name, but decided not to, in case his friends find it. It is futile to hide who it is for, but after the teasing he got from them earlier, he just couldn't. So he wrote, without thinking too much about it:

_Dear person I like,_

_I have no words to express my happiness to know that you are alive and well._

_The past seven years that you and your comrades went missing have given me plenty of time to think of the circumstances between us. I know I have caused you so much suffering._

_I owe you and Crime Sorciere for forcing me to begin anew, for giving me a purpose to remain living; to find you, and to atone for my sins. Now that you are back, I shall continue to work with them._

_I have pushed you away in the past, and forgive me for doing the same now. It is not yet time. I may or may not ever completely make up for everything that I have done, but your return, as well as your words, has renewed my will to continue trying._

_We have things to accomplish.__ There are answers we need to find._

_I cannot tell what is fated, nor if we will find these answers. What I know is that for now, I am content to know that you live. Your life, to me, is of utmost importance._

_I wish you well._

_Jellal_

He reread what he wrote when he was done. There is no chance he would give this letter to the person he wrote it for. It was just something that he had to write down.

Ultear stirred in her sleep and so did Meredy. Before any of them catches him, Jellal tossed the letter into the dying fire. He watched intently as the edges of the paper slowly burnt.

He blamed it to drowsiness when he imagined the burning paper to form the shape of a heart, to melancholy when the middle finally caught fire and broke the heart.

.

Not so far away, Erza walked along the shore, thinking of the earlier events that happened between her and the person… the person that she liked.

She knew that they were being hopeless fools, but also understood that they both have reasons for the things that they do and the decisions they make. She is at least satisfied to find the answer to the question she always pushed to the back of her mind.

She smiled wistfully as she thought to herself: "This is our answer."

.

.

_fin_

.

.

Thank you for reading :)

Shanachickenhill requested this on tumblr.

I wrote this from my memory of chapter 264 and a few tidbits may not be accurate, feel free to correct my mistakes but gently please.


	2. Dear person I like - Levy to Gajeel

**Title**: You care for me

**Prompt**: Dear person I like

**Characters**: Levy McGarden, (Gajeel Redfox)

**Setting**: Post Tenrou, Pre-GMG

**Rating**: T

**Word count**: 548

.

.

Levy marched into her room with heavy footsteps, carelessly kicking off her sandals and flinging her small sling bag to the couch. She headed straight to her reading table where she earlier left a book unfinished.

She flipped through the pages for a few minutes before deciding that she cannot possibly concentrate enough to understand what she's reading. An odd thing to admit for a bookworm like her, but her mind is troubled.

She lazily scanned her surroundings until her ink pen caught her attention. That's right, she should write. Writing down her thoughts often helps her out of these rare but totally frustrating and confusing moments.

What should she write, though? Levy thought for a moment about the person who's plaguing her mind. She was feeling dejected just now because this certain dragonslayer rejected her request to join their training for the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

There are still things she can't say directly to him, and it frustrates her more.

_Yes,_ she thought as she took a sheet of paper and prepared the ink, _a letter for that person._

For privacy measures, she decided it is best not to mention names; her friends frequently pay a surprise visit, you never know.

She wrote:

_Dear Person I Like,_

_I like you. There. I finally let that out._

_I can't tell exactly when I started feeling like this towards you. Maybe around the time my fear of you dissipated. Maybe even earlier, when you saved me… maybe when you offered to be my partner for the S-class exam and promised to make me big. Or maybe when we fought together. But I'm certain that I like you now._

_I don't know for sure if you like me the same way._

_But you know what? Even though you confuse me with your gruff actions, I know for sure that you care. Even though you frustrate me at times with your penchant for fighting, I can see that you give importance to me too._

_When you flat-out rejected my request to join you train, it made me think that you just don't want me around. But no, I realize now that no matter how you try to deny it, you like being around me. (I like being around you, too.)_

_Now that I think about it, I realize that you're not rejecting my presence; you're just being protective of me. Not because you think I'm weak, but because you don't want to accidentally hurt me while training._

_I'll choose to appreciate the underlying reason in that— that you care for me._

_You don't have to admit it nor deny it. I know that now, and for that, I think I like you even more._

_Levy_

The solid script mage sighed contently at her letter. Writing the words down did help her sort her thoughts and she instantly felt better.

Levy knew that she won't give this letter to the supposed recipient, but liked it enough to keep it. So she folded the letter neatly and placed it in the secret pocket of her winter coat.

Now feeling like her usual, cheerful self, she grabbed her bag and threw on her sandals, happily hopping outside. She can always just ask to join Lucy and her team mates and train with them.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

Thanks for reading!

This was requested by letsembracethemadness on Tumblr.


	3. Dear Dad - Lucy

**Title**: Even so, I love you

**Prompt**: Dear Dad

**Characters**: Lucy Heartfilia

**Setting**: After Tenrou arc, set after chapter 257 ("A father's 7 years").

**Rating**: T

**Word count**: 791

**Warning**: Spoiler-ish for chapters 256, 257.

.

.

Lucy was physically spent by the time she got home from the mission. It was a successful one in that Natsu was mindful not cause so much damage. They all needed the reward money badly after all.

She began her nightly rituals and cleaned up. In less than an hour there was nothing more to do.

Sleep won't come to her though. In other days, she would stay up and work on her novel, or maybe write to her mom. Lucy wasn't in the mood for the novel either, so she went for her stationery pad and ink pen. She will write to her mom.

It may be exhaustion, or her subconscious, that instead of her usual 'Dear Mom,' her writing took a different direction.

_Dear Dad,_

She blinked at the words she wrote, tore the sheet off and crumpled it. She took another sheet and began to write again—

—and somehow wrote the same words.

Lucy bit her lip and sighed. As a writer, she's had those moments when she planned to write one thing, and ended up writing something else. Most times she imagined it to be her characters springing to life. This wasn't one of those days, though. Lucy knew she just _had to_ write this one.

It was going to happen and it was cowardice to avoid it. So she continued, and the words flowed smoothly, more from her heart than from her mind.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thank you._

_Thank you for taking care of my seven years' worth of rent, for remembering my birthday and sending me gifts and letters every year despite not knowing if I will ever get them. Thank you for believing in all those years without news that I will still return. That we will meet again._

_Thank you for loving me, in your own way. _

_We had a lot of differences and I spent most of my time under your wing thinking that I hate you. Maybe I really did. You were always buried in your work and didn't have time for me. You didn't try to find me when I ran away, not until you needed me for your business agreement. You had my guild—my new friends and family—attacked. You disowned me when I rebelled against your plans._

_Even so, I loved you._

_So I am glad that we met again after that. That we had that chance, that brief chance to meet again, for I know it changed our perspective on each other._

_I cannot imagine what the past seven years must be like for you, other than what you let me know from your letters. I wish I had the chance to meet the person that you've become in my absence. I am forever thankful for the letters you wrote me, because they gave me a glimpse of what I missed, what I will treasure from now on._

_Seven years is such a long time. It seems I missed on a lot of things. But in order to move on, I will keep what I gained and learned closer to my heart. That I always have, and always will, love you; and that you loved me back._

_And that is what matters._

_Always,_

_Your daughter._

Out of habit she reread the letter after writing it. Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Lucy held a hand to her cheeks, expecting tears. She found none.

She did not feel heavy-hearted as she expected she would. Instead, she felt the comfort and pride of having finished something she held off for a long time.

Lucy took time to look through the gifts she got just that day, and took the letters and cards from the pile. She had read those earlier, before Natsu and Happy dropped with the job request.

She then returned to her writing desk to fold the letter neatly, put it in an envelope and sealed it in the usual fashion she does for her letters to her mother. Writing 'For Dad' on the envelope took no emotional effort, and oddly assured her that she will be okay. It was a good feeling.

Lucy walked to the cabinet that held her letters to her mother, and closed her eyes as she randomly slipped the letter she wrote, as well as the letters from her father, among the stacks of letters for her mother.

She had written and sealed her letter, and believes that it's delivered. The same goes for her father's letters to her; she got the message and has tucked it to her heart. There won't be a need to find the letters again.

But there is comfort in knowing that it is somewhere there, a feeling that it is somewhere it belonged.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

Thank you for reading~

This was an anon request, hope this anon may find this here.


	4. Dear past self - Mirajane

**Title**: Goodbye

**Prompt**: Dear past self

**Characters**: Mirajane Strauss, (Strauss siblings)

**Rating**: T

**Word count**: 637

**Warning**: Spoiler-ish for any chapter and episode about the Strauss family before Edoras arc

.

.

Mirajane closed the door of Elfman's room quietly.

They've had a long night of talking about their loss and their plans. There wasn't really much to do after Lisanna's funeral. They went straight home and shared the initial silence, until words started to pour out. It was decided they will keep Lisanna's room as she left it that fateful day, albeit locked.

_Starting tomorrow._

Tonight, Mirajane silently marched to her sister's room and entered it for the last time.

She looked around the small but well-kept room. There's the princess bed, with the stuffed kitten her sister, at fourteen, still favored. A gift from Elfman. There's the side table with the stack of light novels Lisanna has just started to get into, as well as a framed picture of them from the carnival the summer before.

She reached for the photograph and willed herself not to cry.

It was their agreement; she and Elfman agreed to do their best to move on. Lisanna was such a wonderful young girl who would not want her family and friends to live in sorrow. If she could speak to them now, she would _insist_ that they stop crying and say something that would help make them feel better.

Mirajane returned the photo to its place and took one last look around.

As she locked the door, she wondered if she should have said words of goodbye. She remembered, though, Lisanna's words from long ago, and thought there was no need. At ten, her sister had said to her older brother grieving for his pet, _"All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever."_ And now, she and Elfman will hold on those words as if they were said to guide them in this time of greater loss.

They will not say goodbye to their sister, because she will live on in their hearts despite her physical absence.

So instead, Mirajane decided to say goodbye to her past self, to make way for the person her sister always believed her to be. A person she secretly _wanted_ to be, but resisted for a long, long time.

In her mind, she wrote a letter to herself—to her past self:

_You've been through so much, seen so much loss at a young age. Looking back at it all, it really isn't a surprise to see what you've become._

_You chose to avoid making new friends, because you don't want to hurt when you lose them. You refused to show everyone else the side of you that is kind and cares so much, thinking it will protect you._

_You chose to love a few, almost only just your remaining family, and thought that your concentrated love can keep them safe in your arms. But it didn't, because life isn't meant to be lived that way._

_You have so much love to give, just as there are so many people ready to love you. You just have to look around and acknowledge them. They had always been there for you, waiting for you to accept them. So don't hold back anymore. Love as much as you can. Don't run away from these people who want to be your friend._

_From now on I'm setting you free from the walls I built around you. It is time to reinvent. It is time to move forward._

In her mind, she released that letter to the winds and watched the wind play with it. She watched it soar.

When she finally headed to her own room, she felt a little less sorrowful. For while this loss has created a permanent void in her heart, her new self will keep in mind that she isn't entirely alone. She has her brother, her guild… her new friends.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

Thank you for reading!

This is for Clymacs who requested this on tumblr.


End file.
